being with a pervert
by animelover627
Summary: from when they met to whenever Mroku decides to wanna marry her no matter how many years it takes
1. being with a pervert 1

One summer day Sango was minding her own business walking down a path to her village when she noticed a monk pass by. THe monk winking at her as he did so. Sango watched as he disappeared into the night. "Why would a monk want a slayer like me and even wink at me? Im not as intune to guys as other girls are." thinks Sango then blushes up. "-_- Aww great...a slayer shud never be in love cuz it distracts them." She was already running after him. "MONK!" yells Sango catching up. "Yes slayer?" wonders Miroku. "Mmmm.." says Sango. "If you dont tell me will will leave." says Miroku. "We..well why would you wink at someone like me?" wonders Sango. Miroku turned around and walked up to Sango. "Is there a problem with that?" wonders Miroku. Sango blushed up. "Guess no..." Miroku grabbed her butt. -_-*** is Sango's expression. "Baka!" says Sango. :( is Miroku's expression. "Get lost freak!" says Sango. "Then I guess you leave me no choice." says Miroku groping her.

Sango smacks him. "What was that for!" wonders Miroku. "Nothing...I just never been groped before with all the slaying I do." says Sango. "No wonder why." smirks Miroku pulling her closer. People starring. Sango blushed. "Lets go somewhere and make out." says Miroku. Dead silence. "Well?" wonders Miroku. "Errr..." says Sango. "Cmon taijiya...I dont have a family so plzzzz." says Miroku. "Y...you dont?" says Sango. "Ya..." says Miroku. "Well my father, brother, commerands and kin were killed." says Sango. "So your like me." says Miroku. "I guess you can say that.." says Sango. "Then can we?" wonders Miroku. "Uhhh..." says Sango backing away. "We deserve a new family right?" says Miroku. "Well ya..?" says Sango. "SO why not have a new family with me?" says Miroku bringing her to his hut. "Ehhhh..." says Sango.


	2. being with a pervert 2

*CENSORED*

Once at the hut Miroku goes behind Sango and puts his hands under her kimono and groped her boobs. "Im a slayer not someone whod wan..." Miroku turned Sango around and kissed her. Sango blushed bright red. Miroku put his arms around her. "SO will you bear my child?" says Miroku undoing her kimono Sango wacked Miroku with her boomerang. "Hey...you know you want something to do to keep your mind off things." says Miroku. Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine." says Sango. "Yes!" says Miroku.

Miroku took her kimono off and toar off her laced bra to reveal her glorious breasts. He squeezes and sucked them making her nipples come to sharp points. He sat up on the bed completely undressing his body now. As Miroku slides the panties off her body and see her dripping wet pussy in front of him.(dont ask me just go along with it) Miroku slides his dick in as far as it will go and awkwardly try to fuck her. Slowly getting used to the feeling he goes farther. Miroku, pounding her hard, making her scream and convulse. As Sango begins to climax he pulls out and cum is all over his glorious writhing dick. "Are you sure you should do this to someone you just met!" wonders Sango. "Hell if I care." smirks Miroku.

He pulls her body toward him for a kiss. the kiss went deeper till it went to a passionate kiss. "I...I dont get it. I just met you and already...it seems like we were ment to be." says Sango breaking away. Miroku touches her body bringing her closer. Sango's body laying on his happily enjoying this. "It may seem weird but I dont care." Sango says. "Exactly." he says. Miroku put his arms around her body practicly touching her boobs. "What if someone sees us?" he says. "I dunno." Sango says. Miroku runs his fingers down her boobs almost as if he were tickling her. "MMMMmmmmmm." says Sango.

Miroku happily scraped his dick across her crotch again. Sango shivered blushing up. Miroku having his attention on her. "Ehhh." Sango says. Miroku thinks "It finally happened!" "i cant believe im actually gunna do this." Sango says. "Cmon i no uv always wanted too." says Miroku. Sango was silent. Miroku started thrusting into her. Miroku kisses Sango as he puts his hands on her boobs. "I aint gunna wanna no whats on your mind now." says Sango. "Just do it with me." says Miroku. "ERrr...'^^" says Sango. Miroku squeezing her boobs. Miroku massages Sango. "Its getting late." says Miroku. Miroku moved closer to Sango. "Ahem." says Sango. Miroku laughs.

-_-' is her expression.

Miroku kisses her as passionatly as he cud since she wanted him away from her. "If only i new wat to do." says Miroku. They kiss again no matter how much Sango was creeped out. Miroku masaging her boobs. Miroku was still focusing on massaging her boobs sometimes pinching her nipples having them between his pointer and middle finger squeezing them hard. That was bringing them both to a climax very quickly. "Next time i aint doin this no matter how much u beg me too." says Sango. ^_^ is Miroku's expression.

Miroku moves his head up being between her boobs. "I never felt this way with any woman." says Miroku and leans up. "THIS IS WACKED UP! SO STOP! NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!" yells Sango. Miroku locked lips with Sango. Sango tried to get him off but was to pleased by the love he was giving her. Miroku breaks away. "See...we just met and already im wantin some sexin with you." smiles Miroku. Sango knocks Miroku off. "FREAK!" yells Sango. "Aww cmon slayer...its no fun if you torture me." says Miroku. "Hmmmmph...and after we just met. I just hope you didnt get me pregnant." says Sango. "We'll see about that." smirks Miroku.

"Oh no...NO MORE MONK!" says Sango. Miroku kissed Sango. Sango blushes. Miroku gropes Sango's boobs more. "Mmmmmm." sayz Sango. "You now." says Miroku. "Okay." blushed Sango. Sango moves down nd sucks his dick. "i never thot id be doing this to someone i just met." thinks Sango. "It feels good." moans Miroku. "He deserves something from a woman so i might as well do this." thinks Sango. Miroku moaned louder. Miroku grabbed her boobs nd pulls her up fer a kiss, deep kiss. Sango moans as he gropes her boobs more. Miroku smiles and sticks his salivated dick into her crotch. Sango blushed bright red. Miroku, scraping away. Sango blushing deep as he fondels her. Sango moans. Miroku fucked Sango harder and Sango moaned louadly and kept moaning and moaning and Miroku sucked her boobs. "Man i cud do this all day." says Miroku breaking away. Sango rubbing a boob on his cheek. Miroku moans. Miroku went back to scraping her crotch going farther till his fluid went into her. "Oh monk." smiles Sango. "U preg yet cuz we will keep doin it till we both r satisfied." says Miroku still scraping as if she werent pregnant yet. Sango shrieked in pleasure. Miroku groped n sucked her boobs till they were sore.


	3. being with a pervert 3

That morning Sango ran out and puked. "Oh god no...I cant be pregnant. Its to soon." says Sango. Miroku walks out. "Something wrong slayer?" wonders Miroku. ^o^' is Sango's expression. "What? Slayer you seem to be sick. Did i...?" wonders Miroku. "Wow...we were so busy sexin that I fergot to tell you my name." says Sango."OHh! Well what is it?" wonders Miroku. "My name is...its Sango of the demon slayers." says Sango. "Thats a beautiful name." says Miroku. "Whats yours monk?" wonders Sango. "Im Miroku. Your kin and commerands mightv been slaughtered but...I have been scowering the lands to find an evil demon named Naraku who cursed my grandfather which was called the wind tunnel. It cunsumed him then my father and now...im stuck with the rechid wind tunnel." says Miroku. "Wind tunnel?" wonders Sango.

"It is a weapon that kills enemies and will soon consume me and when it does I want my son to destroy that basterd so there wont be anymore wind tunnels." says Miroku. "Miroku.." says Sango. "Anything else you wanna no about me? And another thing...every woman or girl ive been with smacked me and left but not you how come?" wonders Miroku. "Well...I feel bad for you i mean yes my kin was slaughter but you have to deal with that...knowing whether or not you'll be consumed." says Sango. "Calm down Sango." says Miroku. "And this Naraku seems like a terrible demon and.." says Sango. "You okay?" wonders Miroku. "Ya...just morning sickness." says Sango. "So in other words your pregnant." says Miroku. "I could be." says Sango. "SO im gunna be a father." says Miroku. "I...I dunno fer sure but from all that sexin id think i was." says Sango. "IM GUNNA BE A FATHER!" says Miroku happily. Sango threw up again. "-_- Oy.." says Sango. "Well if you arent id say stay in bed but you have a lump in your belly so...which is it girl or boy?" wonders Miroku. "How shud i no?" says Sango irritatedly.


	4. being with a pervert 4

"GRRRR NOW I CANT BATTLE DEMONS!" yells Sango. "C..Calm down Sango." says Miroku. "YOUR SO DEAD WHEN THE BABY(S) COMES OUT!" says Sango. "Tmi much...dearest Sango." says Miroku. Sango was pissed.

Months later...

Sango's belly got rounder and bigger. "I feel like Im turning into a globe with the hunger this baby has." says Sango. "You sure your not pregnant." says Miroku. "I think im getting fat." says Sango. "You cant be cuz then your legs and arms would be jiggling." says Miroku. -_-*** is Sango's expression. "But I guess you never no how you will turn out." says Miroku. "Ya ya...atleast you will be wi...if i get fat from the baby weight you will leave me." says Sango. "Thats what you say." says Miroku. "You hate fat women tho." says Sango. "Baby...i could never leave you and our child." says Miroku and kissed her. Sango smiled thinking "The more we're near eachother, the more sparks go flying" going to the kitchen. Miroku sneaks up on her.

Miroku says "How is my baby?" Sango says "Ehhh." Miroku says "Well taijiya?" Sango says "Cant i be alone without you startling me?" Miroku says "Tell me and I will leave." Sango says "Errrr one of these days id like to be alone."

Miroku says "Well arent you getting fat?" Sango says "I am? Errr...it sure seems like it with my cravings." "Cravings? Oh right the hunger you have...it will surely get you fat." says Miroku. "-_-' Errrrrr nevermind... let me go back to what I am doing." says Sango. "Fine...fine im just wondering how you were." says Miroku and walks away. Sango sighs. "...so not gunna be my best of months if my cravings control me." says Sango.


	5. being with a pervert 5

Sango angrily whips Miroku toward a wall. "WHat the hell was that for!" says Miroku. "You cant just get women you just met pregnant!" says Sango. "Ya well then whyd you get pregnant that fast? I mean every other woman i tried it on they never did." says Miroku. "Oh whatever." says Sango. "Wanna go out to eat or something?" wonders Miroku. "Sure i guess." says Sango. "Great." says Miroku taking Sango's hand. Sango smiles blushing. "Cmon we can go now." says Miroku.

"Then lets go." says Sango. "You held us up." says Miroku. "Oh whatever." says Sango rolling her eyes. Miroku and Sango go to a restaurant.(I know its not in fudal Japan) Their table was outside even though Sango's chair broke. Sango had an annoyed look on her face. "That...now that was to be expected." giggles Miroku.

In the moonlight view they kissed. The waitor comes with their drinks and food. "Mmmm smells good." says Sango. "Glad to know." says the waitor and goes back inside. Miroku eats his food. "I know I should be eating this but I am to full even though im so hungry." says Sango. "Thats cuz your cravings took over your mind." says Miroku. "So. Im still hungry." says Sango. "Then I can feed you." swallows Miroku. "1 im not a baby and 2 im pregnant not a fat ass." says Sango. "Thats not what I ment I ment since your so full and yet so hungry." says Miroku. "Oh well then I guess thats fine." says Sango. "Good." says Miroku finishing his food.

"Your one strange monkbut atleast you still have love for me." says Sango. "Dont worry about it." says Miroku walking to the other side of the table. "Im just saying cuz a perv with a fat girl doesnt make much sense." says Sango. "I told you already and I will say it again. Do I care?" says Miroku. Miroku feeds Sango. Sango sets her head on Miroku. Miroku smiles still feeding her.


	6. being with a pervert 6

"You can stop now." says Sango. "Nah...if your cravings practicly control your life I will give you every food in the hut." says Miroku. "...the baby is full now...i dont think youd want a chubby baby." says Sango. Miroku kisses Sango. "If we are truly ment to be then...I will never care." says Miroku. "Id expect that since your fattening me up. WAit...ur not a demon or are you?" says Sango. "A..a demon? Why would I be a demon?" says Miroku. "Cuz dipstick! Your feeding me when you know you hate fat women." says Sango. "SO?" says Miroku. Sango sighs. "Your somethin alright." says Sango. "WAnna keep eating or go home?" wonders Miroku. "I dunno...all I no is...its weird for a pervert to want a woman fat." says Sango getting up. "Ya but atleast your that one woman." says Miroku. "Lets just see how big I will get from the baby(s)." says Sango walking away. "RIght...we dont want the baby fat just you." says Miroku. Sango punches Miroku. "YOU ARE ONE FREAK ID NEVER THINK OF BEING WITH! But no Id had ta be burdened with your likeness." says Sango. Miroku sighs.

Sango and Miroku go back home.


	7. being with a pervert 7

"Why'd I haf ta meet a guy like you? WHY! Why coudnt I have..." "What?" "Th...the baby." says Sango. "Its coming!" wonders Miroku. Sango nods saying "Mmmmmm...mhm." "O..okay ummm...just breath in nd out." says Miroku. Sango does so. Sango grabs Miroku's collar. "I'll kill you!" says Sango. "Errr...'^^" says Miroku. "Your a dead man Miroku." says Sango. "Dearest just keep breathing." says Miroku. "You just called me dearest." says Sango. "Ya and?" wonders Miroku. "We just ment and yet you call me that." says Sango. "Well ya are now. So what can I do?" says Miroku. "If ya wanna do somethin then do somethin usefull!" says Sango. "Stop yelling." says Miroku. -_- is Sango's expression.

Dead silence. Soon crying was heard. "Damn this baby is big." says Miroku. "Well no duh...coming from being in me and with my cravings and hunger over powering me...theres no doubt about it." Sango says. "Well ya..." says Miroku. "But is are baby a boy or girl?" wonders Sango. The baby clings to her boob. "Its a boy." says Miroku. "Superb...we have a perv father now a perv baby." Sango says. "HAHA! We might as well name him jr after me." says Miroku. "No." Sango says. "Then what name fits him best?" wonders Miroku. "Bryden." Sango says. "Bryden what kind of name is that? and for a baby comin from a mom...who is fat now." says Miroku. Sango glared at Miroku. "Errrr...but hes a chubby baby since you overdid the eating." says Miroku. Fire goes all over her. "Fine...Bryden it is." sighs Miroku. "Bryden is a cute name." Sango says. "Babies arent supposed ta be fat tho." says Miroku.

Bryden looks up at her curiously. "Like father like son." says Miroku groping Sango. Sango wacks Miroku. "Hey!" yells Miroku. "Dont gloat about him. Its rude." says Sango. "I wanted a boy tho." smiles Miroku. "But hes chubby...i never ment fer this to happen...and with u as a pervert not liking the thot of a fat child..." "Ahh well." says Miroku picking his son up. Bryden starring at him. "Your still a cutie." says Miroku. Bryden smiles and claps his hand.

"Ummm Miroku.." says Sango. "Ya dearest?" wonders Miroku. "Im not done." says Sango. "Y...your not?" wonders Miroku. Sango shakes her head. Soon another baby was born. "-_-' this time a girl." says Miroku. Death glare. "Not that im caring." says Miroku. "Awww twins." says Sango. "We will name you Serina." says Miroku. "As cute as the babies are...the pregnancy of having twins...i now look like a fat ass." says Sango. "Life sucks but you deal with it." says Miroku. Serina pees on Miroku. "WTH!" thinks Miroku. Serina giggles. "Bad bad." says Miroku. Serina cries. "MIROKU!" yells Sango. Sango smacks Miroku. Miroku rubs the hand mark. "So not worth the pain." says Miroku.


End file.
